1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil- and talc-free cosmetic powder composition. This loose powder composition provides good adhesion to the skin without the use of oil or talc. The composition is useful as a foundation, blush, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, or other cosmetic powder.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed various loose cosmetic powders employing microspheres of silica and/or polymeric materials to give a smooth, silky feel to the cosmetic powder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,011 shows spherical silica particles having a particle size of 6-20 microns. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,257 and 4,294,823 show microspheres of polystyrene, polymethylmethacrylate or polyethylene having a particle size of 5-15 microns being used in a cosmetic for greasy or oily skin. However, these patents do not show a cosmetic product free of oil.
The prior art has also shown that these same microspheres of silica or polymeric material can be coated with a polymer (polyethylene), titanium dioxide, or other material. This is shown by published Japanese Patent Application 95395/1985 filed May 7, 1985. However, this published application does not show a cosmetic which is oil-free and talc-free. Another published Japanese Patent Application 81512/1981 discloses porous lipophilic silica having a particle size of 0.5-20 microns being used in a cosmetic powder. This published application also does not show an oil-free cosmetic powder.
It would be desirable if a combination of the spherical powders disclosed above could be used in oil-free and talc-free cosmetic powder. Talc is undesirable since it is drying to the skin. Oil is also undesirable since certain people are allergic to cosmetic oils and others have oily skin and thus would prefer an oil-free cosmetic which can still cling to the skin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide cosmetic powder compositions which are devoid of oils and talc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic powder composition which can be used for a wide variety of applications.